


Chokehold

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Obviously invisible though, Public Nudity, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Corey's not about to put up with Mason's bad mood.





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Corey glanced at Mason and then around the hallway. The bell was about to ring for class, but Mason was in a foul mood, barely even talking to Corey, or even acknowledging him. He was being a brat, frankly, and Corey wasn’t about to let it stand.

He stopped, leaning against the wall next to the lockers and grabbing Mason, pulling him against his chest as he pulled the wall over them, turning them invisible. 

“Corey, what?” Mason objected, but Corey silenced him with a punishing kiss, his lips hard and insistent on Mason’s, until his boyfriend relented, opening his mouth to him, melting against him.

And that was the moment where Corey struck, turning Mason around and then back against his chest, lips attacking his neck as he wrapped around him, his arms iron bands that held him in place.

“Do you think you can stay quiet?” He purred into Mason’s ear, his teeth scraping against it.

Mason shuddered, giving a quick nod, and Corey grinned. Well, that sounded like a challenge to him.

He gave one of Mason’s nipples a harsh pinch through his shirt, smirking as Mason arched back against him, his ass grinding on Corey’s hardening cock. He did it again, and despite himself, Mason let out a mewl, bucking back again. 

Corey gave a low chuckle, biting at Mason’s beck, feeling his fluttering pulse beneath his lips. “You like this, don’t you?” He growled. His hands explored, one sliding under his shirt and going up, the other moving down to grip him through his pants. Mason gave a weak nod, and Corey continued. “You like the idea of everyone walking past, while you rut against me, trying to be quiet. But we both know you can’t be quiet, not when I’m touching you. And you don’t want to be quiet, not really. You want to get caught.”

He punctuated every sentence with a pinch of Mason’s nipple, tugging at it, plying it between his fingers as he tweaked it this way and that. Mason turned his head, biting into his lip, his eyes desperate already. And Corey was only getting started.

Pulling down Mason’s zipper, he shoved his pants and underwear down to his thighs, releasing his cock. He stroked it firmly and slowly, the way Mason liked, smirking as Mason went completely pliant against him, panting harshly with every flick of Corey’s thumb over the head of his cock. 

And all the while, the rest of the student body walked past them, completely oblivious.

It wasn’t long until Mason was starting to whimper, bucking into his hand, and Corey nipped at his throat again, eliciting a squeak that made a girl glance in their direction, giving a confused frown. Mason stilled, and Corey grinned, biting down harder.

Mason gave a strangled groan, and the girl blinked, her eyes searching, brow furrowed. Corey bit down on his lip, nuzzling into Mason’s neck as he tried not to burst out laughing. Eventually, she kept walking, and Mason relaxed.

“Fuck, that was close,” he whispered.

“You’re so noisy,” Corey agreed. “You definitely want to get caught.”

“No I don’t,” Mason panted, but he didn’t sound very convincing.

“I think you do,” Corey purred. “But it’s alright, baby boy, I know exactly how to help.”

He brought his other hand up, wrapping it around Mason’s throat, gratified by the way Mason gasped, one of his hands flying up to hold it there. He applied a bit of pressure, and Mason whined, rubbing his ass against him, his hand squeezing harder on Corey’s, encouraging him.

“You really like this,” Corey noted, eyes gleaming.

“Yes,” he croaked. “Fuck, yes Corey.”

His own cock was rock hard, and the way Mason was rubbing against him like a cat in heat wasn’t helping any, but he did his best to ignore it. Right now, he wanted to get Mason off and chase away that horrid mood he’d been in.

Corey moved his hand faster on Mason’s cock, using his other hand to pull Mason up a bit higher, so that he was on his tippy toes. He had both hands on Corey’s now, gasping faintly, and Corey thanked god for his supernatural strength that made it effortless to hold his boyfriend up like this.

Their lust was thick, spreading down the hallway, the air filled with the scent of come and sweat. But not a single one of the humans walking past them seemed to notice. The bell rang, and they scurried even faster to get to class, while Corey relentlessly pumped Mason’s cock.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Corey whispered. Mason whimpered, bucking into Corey’s fist. But Mason didn’t need to answer. He could smell it, could feel Mason’s precome getting thicker against his hand, could feel the way he trembled against him, the way his legs shook and threatened to give out as his knees started to buckle.

Corey let him down, turning Mason and shoving him against the wall as he dropped to his knees, sucking his cock into his mouth with a loud slurp. He looked up at his boyfriend as Mason shoved his fist into his mouth, tears running down his cheek as he tried to hold back.

This just made Corey bob his head with even more enthusiasm, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked up and down his length, the bitter taste of his come getting stronger and stronger by the second. Shoving his hand into his pants, he freed his own cock, pumping it hard and fast. It wouldn’t take much. He was turned on beyond all belief.

With a strangled moan, muffled by his hand, Mason came, straining away from the wall as he forced himself deeper down Corey’s throat, emptying himself inside him. Corey took it all, cleaning him up and swallowing it all down, licking his lips once he was done and watching as Mason slumped against the wall, his chest heaving.

He lay his head on Mason’s thigh as he jerked himself a few more times, going rigid as he came into his hand, biting down on Mason’s skin to hold in his own sob of pleasure. His cock pulsed again and again, dripping onto the floor beneath him.

It took him a few long minutes to gather himself enough to stand up, tucking himself back into his pants and pulling them up. Mason did the same, grimacing slightly as his sensitive cock came into contact with his underwear.

Corey leaned forward, kissing him softly.

“Better?” He asked.

Mason nodded, reaching a hand up to rub his throat. “Much,” he croaked.

Corey cupped his cheek, drawing away the minor pain, kissing him again. “Come on,” he said, "we’re late for class.”

They slipped into Bio unobtrusively. Thankfully, Mrs Finch was writing on the board and hadn’t noticed them.

Liam, on the other hand, shot them a disgusted look.

“You two are disgusting,” he hissed. “I can’t believe I had to listen to you getting off in the fucking hallway.”

Corey just smirked at him, while Mason ignored him altogether, pulling out his books, already scanning the board for their instructions for today’s lab.


End file.
